


Not so Sad and Lonely Anymore

by Duskythesomething



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Gen, ITTY, Slight feels, bitty - Freeform, kitties, poor jared is dead inside, so many, very tsundere shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskythesomething/pseuds/Duskythesomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Shane showing his appreciation for his buddy Jirard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so Sad and Lonely Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> FUGGIN BROTP RIGHT HERE JIRARD IS THE SUNSHINE TO SHANE'S NIGHTTIME THEY FIT TOGETHER I JUST CANT HANDLE IT  
> im so emotional right now

Shane would never admit it but, hey, he liked Jirard’s kitty collection. He found it cute and sweet and interesting to look at. And, and he would never say this to anyone either but, he loved taking a kitty or two down from the shelf to admire them and draw them when Jirard wasn’t in the room- but he always made sure to put them back exactly as they were. Heck, he even watched the show when Jirard went out a bit late and he felt sad and lonely. Which, he felt kinda sad and lonely a lot.

But never when Jirard was around.

When Jirard was around, the air felt warmer, the sky brighter, the people around them kinder- and Shane liked it. He couldn’t bring himself to talk to people, and people didn’t start conversations with him, so it was always quiet and lonely. But when Jirard was with him, the space was filled with conversation on all sides, and he even smiled sometimes.

Whenever Shane had a bad day, Jirard would be there, cookies or coffee in hand, ready to listen to his frustrated venting for however long it took him to calm down and chill out- which was sometimes pretty often. He gave great advice and even better hugs that are more than perfect for soothing an angry tsundere.

Whenever Jirard had a bad day, Shane would do his best to listen and help, but he wasn’t very good at it. He would- these times very obviously- take one of Jirard’s kitties and draw it, before coloring it and giving it to him. Jirard kept them in a special little folder that he looked through when he was having a rough time and Shane wasn’t around.

He wanted to show Jirard just how much he appreciated the bearded man’s friendship, but couldn’t figure out how for the life of him. So, he went to their other friends.

**First up, Hana.**

“Hey uh, Hana?” His voice croaked, he sounded awkward. Ew.

The bob of pink hair turned towards him, blue eyes blinking in surprise. “Oh, hey, Shane! What’s up?” She smiled. The pair were a lot friendlier to each other now, but Shane was still careful when he was around her, and she respected that.

He shifted uncomfortably, “I was hoping you could help me with something..”

Hana’s eyes widened, and her response sounded careful, hesitant, “Uhh.. yeah, okay. What do you need?”

He gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from any other students before continuing. “I need to show Jirard that I appreciate him.” He looked annoyed, but that was usual Shane. The funny thing was that he looked like a little child, asking his _mother_ for advice on something.

Hana wasn’t used to seeing Shane so unassured. She stifled a giggle, and his brows knit together. 

“What’s so funny?” He snapped, and she stopped, offering an apologetic smile.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this awkward and worried about something. Just tell him!” She giggled again, hiding it behind her hand.

Shane groaned, “Hana, I need more than _that_!! I want to _do something_ for him!” 

Hana wasn’t very helpful in the end, claiming that she and Mai made blanket forts usually, but they both agreed that while a blanket fort would be nice, it wasn’t exactly the type of thing that conveyed what Shane wanted.

**Fine then. Next up, PBG.**

“Hey PBG!” Shane yelled across the cafeteria to his lunch table, giving a wave to everyone as he got closer. Most of the table looked over at him, probably surprised, and many of the other students gave him odd looks as well. The only person who didn’t seem to care at his table was Hana, who was giving him a sympathetic look. He shut her down with a quick, sharp glare.

“Hey, Shane, what’s goin on?” PBG looked a bit scared, but he still gave him a goofy smile.

“I wanna talk to you, outside maybe? It’s nothing bad, just want your advice on something.” He shot the last part at the whole group (and kind of the whole room), not just PBG.

The tall brunet shrugged and nodded, leaving his GameGirl with Jon, who instantly started pressing buttons on it and continuing where PBG left off, before standing and following Shane outside.

Shane shifted awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck slightly, before craning it to look up at the towering giant that was PBG. “I need some help, man. I really wanna do something for Jirard to show him that I.. y’know, care about him and stuff. But I don’t know what.”

PBG stared at him for at least a solid minute, mouth agape, Shane growing a little bit more irritated and embarrassed with each passing second, before finally responding, “Dude, _what_?”

“God damnit PBG are you going to help me or not.”

He shrugged, and offered the oh-so helpful ideas of getting him another kitty or playing games with him at some point.

**Let’s ask Jared... maybe?**

“Hey Jared, man, I need your advice on something.” Shane sighed as he slid into his seat in the clubroom.

Instantly, he had sparkles thrown on him. He coughed and swatted away some of the glitter that now covered his jacket and shirt. “What the hell, Jared!?”

Jared gave him an oddly _pained_ look, brow raised. “My only advice is sparkles. That’s _literally_ the only thing I got. Sorry.”

Nevermind on asking Jared, then. (That beautiful bastard.)

**Time to ask Jon.**

Shane had hardly even sat down in class and turned towards his dramatic friend when Jon started speaking. “You need advice on what to do for Jirard. PBG told me.”

“Of course he told you. You two are like boyfriends or something.” He rolled his eyes, earning a punch in the arm. “I deserved that.”

“Yeah you did. I don’t know what to tell you, man. I mean, you’re never this sappy over _anything_. Maybe you could write him something? Like a song or poem? Draw him something? I don’t know, you’re the creative one.” Jon shrugged, seemingly not that concerned about it.

_“Get him a bird. Everyone loves birds.”_ Jacques’ voice carried from Jon’s shoulder, and Shane raised a brow.

“I’m sure he would love a bird, Jacques, but I don’t think neither he nor I would want to clean up after it.” He groaned, resting his face in his hand.

“Shane, Hana told me what’d been making you so weird lately, and I think I can help.” A feminine voice said from behind him.

**Mai is more than helpful.**

“Shane, what’s this?” Jirard stepped into the room, eyes widening, and nearly dropping the coffees in his hands. Shane took them from him and sat them on his desk, somewhat shyly avoiding his friend’s eyes.

All over the room, covering nearly every bare spot on the walls, were the drawings Shane did of the kitties when Jirard wasn’t home. Every, single, one. All the drawings he had never shown Jirard. Sitting on the bearded man’s desk was a container filled with homemade from-scratch cookies that Shane had slaved over for three hours, and between their beds stood a large blanket fort, pillows filling it. Playing on Shane’s computer was a song he composed (with some help from his more musically talented friends).

And finally, sitting right in plain sight in the front of the blanket fort, was a messily handmade plushie- of Princess Pumpernickel. 

(The plushie had taken FOR-EV-ER. Mai had to help him with it and she had to finish some of the sewing because he had pricked his fingers so many times and his hands were now covered in bandaids. He was also slightly burned on his arm from the making of cookies.)

Jirard went to stand in front of the blanket fort, falling to his knees. He lifted the plushie into his arms, carefully looking over it, fingers running over the sloppy stitching and fuzzy material, before looking up at all of the drawings on the walls. He turned back to Shane, a few tears spilling from his eyes and a wide smile on his face.

In a short moment, Jirard practically threw himself at Shane, throwing his arms around the smaller man and hugging him tightly, the kitty plushie still held tight in his hand.  
“Shane, dude, I just- thank you. What’s all of this for? When did you do all of this? Did you make _all_ of this stuff yourself?”

Shane laughed, hugging back joyfully. “This is for you always being there for me, Jirard. I’m shit at helping you out the way you do for me so.. This is to kinda make up for it I guess? Mai helped me with a lot of this shit.”

“When did you draw all of these, dude? These must have taken forever!” Jirard pulled away to look around the room again, his hands resting on Shane’s shoulders.

He shrugged. “I draw kitties when I’m home alone sometimes..” He blushed, looking away.

“SHANE YOU LIKE ITTY BITTY KITTIES TOO?” 

“I mean, they’re cute.”

Jirard hugged him tightly again, burying his face in Shane’s shoulder for a long moment. “Jirard, man, c’mon. Ditch your shoes and get in the blanket fort. We have coffee and cookies and movies and stuff to watch.”

Jirard stood up straight again, holding the kitty plushie to his chest tightly, and nodded, tears still welling up in his eyes. “I can’t believe this, man. You didn’t need to do this! I love helping you out.”

Shane shrugged, tossing his shoes over by the door and snatching the cookies from the desk, along with his coffee, and pausing the music, before climbing into the fort, shifting some of the pillows. “You can keep the rest of the kitty drawings now, since they’re no longer a secret.”

Jirard joined him in the fort, squeezing in. The two just barely fit, partially lying on each other. They started up the Itty Bitty Kitty show on a tablet and laid back, sipping coffee and munching on cookies and kinda just cuddling. It was sweet, and relaxing, and Shane hadn’t ever really felt more at home.

But the biggest reason he did all of this?

**Jirard was the only one who knew that he still cried about Emily. When he felt _sad and lonely_ because of her, Jirard was the only one who was there to make him feel better.**


End file.
